


In the Moment Kiss (AKA- What the Fuck Just Happened?)

by TWDObsessive



Series: Kisses [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Emotional, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: Just a little drabble.  Here's another one of the Kisses on the list I got a while back from a Tumblr follower.  This prompt was:Kiss #4. In The Moment Kiss - Maybe it’s in the middle of an argument or you just looked too damn beautiful not to kiss, but their lips were hot against yours and it felt too good to stop.





	In the Moment Kiss (AKA- What the Fuck Just Happened?)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble. Here's another one of the Kisses on the list I got a while back from a Tumblr follower. This prompt was: 
> 
> Kiss #4. In The Moment Kiss - Maybe it’s in the middle of an argument or you just looked too damn beautiful not to kiss, but their lips were hot against yours and it felt too good to stop.

“I told you not to go!” Rick shouted as he grabbed on to Daryl’s bicep and pushed him against the wall by the front gates. It’s been a long damn time since Rick raised his voice at Daryl like that. They’ve been so in sync for so long and so broken when they were apart. It was always a reunion or a plan or a mission. But it was never a fight. Hell, not since Daryl threw squirrels at him on day one.

“And I told you we needed the intel,” Daryl growled as he pushed Rick away. He knew the way to the sanctuary better than anyone else. He also knew his way around the woods and how to stay invisible, things he’d learned from his childhood that he never realized would be of life or death value. “We needed to get an idea of what they were planning and now we got an idea. So’s if you wanna thank me that’s fine, otherwise I’m going to bed. It’s fucking three o’clock in the morning.”

Daryl tugged away from Rick and started to storm off. A lot of good it would do. They’d both be headed to the same damn house. 

“Exactly,” Rick whispered loudly along the dark quiet street as he followed. “It’s fucking three o’clock and I had no idea where you were!”

Daryl stopped in his tracks so hard Rick ran into the back of him. He turned around and glared. “You should have just assumed I’s in my room asleep like you shoulda been.”

Rick tensed defensively. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Daryl started back towards the house. “You babysittin’ everyone else like this?”

“No one else was taken from me and kept prisoner!” Rick shouted louder than he intended that time of night. “No one else was paraded around me hurtin’ when I couldn’t do a goddamn thing to help.”

“‘S over, Rick. You need to get over it,” Daryl said, his tone a little more sympathetic now. 

“How would you feel, huh? If it were me? And I was up there with _him_? And you didn’t know if I was alive or dead? You just get over it?”

“It wasn’t you,” Daryl growled back, the thought of it making him physically sick. Because Daryl couldn’t stand the way Negan looked at Rick, like a cat to a mouse. Couldn’t stand the way he brought Rick to tears, humiliated him, broke him down. The thought of Rick being in that cell… he just couldn’t think it.

“Daryl,” Rick whispered fiercely. “Stop fucking walking away.”

Daryl swung around and pushed Rick square in the chest so that he stumbled backwards. 

“Stop fucking acting like I ain’t man enough to take care of myself. I ain’t no goddamn baby. You think I’m just gonna hide cause Negan wants me dead? Fuck, Rick! He wants us all dead. I ain’t gonna fucking hide, I’m gonna fight. Just like you. Just like all of us.”

“Fighting _with_ us is fine. Being out in the woods at night at arm’s length from _him_ is NOT.”

Daryl stalked towards Rick forcing him to back up to a nearby tree. “YOU don’t tell me what is _fine_. It ain’t _fine_ that he got you on your knees snot-bubbling all over the place. It ain’t _fine_ that he tried getting into Carl’s head. It ain’t _fine_ that he touched our bab-”

Daryl stopped suddenly. Our baby? Where did that come from? “I just… Don’t tell me what I can and can’t do to protect my family,” Daryl said softly, mouth still pressed into an angry line and eyes narrowed in a challenge.

Rick swallowed hard and they glared at each other as an owl in the distance asked which man would look away first, _whoo, whoo._

“Just fuck off,” Daryl growled as he started to back up. He only got one footstep in before the constable grabbed Daryl’s too-tight button up in his fists, pushed him around and against the tree and covered his mouth with his own.

Daryl’s eyes were wide in surprise and he froze as Rick pressed his plump, warm lips hard against Daryl’s. The hunter’s mouth gasped open in surprise and Rick slotted their lips together, still keeping Daryl pulled close with fists full of shirt. Daryl felt Rick’s tongue briefly graze along his lips and dip into his open mouth to linger against his own tongue, Rick’s lips caressing his like the wind caresses the grass.

Daryl let his eyes fall shut for a moment before he realized that he shouldn’t be standing here in the moonlight in the middle of town kissing a dude. That’s not… that’s not a thing that happens. He put his hands up to Rick’s abs intending to push him away but the soft groan from his leader made him instead just rest his hands in place, feeling that strong muscle under Rick’s dirty t-shirt. He liked the sound. Hell, he liked the feel. He just didn’t understand what the ever-loving-shit was happening. 

When Rick finally broke the kiss, desperate for air, Daryl didn’t move an inch. He just looked into Rick’s eyes with question and confusion. 

“It scares me when you’re gone,” Rick simply said.

“Well, I uh. I got what I needed. So I don’t gotta go back anymore anyways,” Daryl said, fumbling for words.

“Thanks for not punching me,” Rick said with a nod. “Sorry I got carried away.”

“I uh.”

“You don’t have to say anything, Daryl.”

Daryl bit on a thumbnail as they fell in line next to each other walking slowly back to their shared house. “I feel like I should say somethin’ but I don’t know what,” Daryl said, still a little dazed and lightheaded from the unexpected kiss.

“Well. You know why I hate you being gone now. So… that’s kinda a thing I’ve wanted you to know.” Rick said as they walked up their porch steps.

“Ain’t good with words, Rick.”

“I know. It’s okay.”

“Better without ‘em,” Daryl said as he pushed the door Rick was opening shut again and pulled him close with a fist in his hair. Dary pressed his lips back to Rick’s hoping to hell Rick would know what to do with them again cause Daryl had no damn idea. He just wanted to express whatever the fuck it was that he was feeling. And there wasn’t any words for it. 

Rick did move his his lips again, plucking warm, wet kisses and licking his tongue slowly in alongside Daryl’s tongue. When they parted once again, Daryl opened the door quietly and Rick was now the one dazed as he barely remembered to step inside behind the hunter. 

Daryl looked at Rick. “I’m home now. Go to bed,” he said as he went to the bedroom he used at the back of the house. He shut the door and sat down on his bed. What the fuck just happened?

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Tumblr for all things Rickyl- https://www.tumblr.com/blog/twdobsessive  
> or on WordPress for all things Writing- https://creativewritingdreams.wordpress.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little moment!


End file.
